The Fire of Love
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally Drewood gets attacked by bullies, one pyronite comes to her rescue, and she learns about how he feels about her. Rated T for violence and injury. Small tickles are in the end.


**(Now, I suppose you have been asking yourselves this, 'Out of all the Aliens from Ben 10, why does Ally like Heatblast most of all, and why does he call her 'little sis'? Well, other than the fact that Heatblast was the first alien Ally ever meet, you will find out in this little story. Rated T for hints of violence. Ally Drewood belongs to me. The Grant Mansion, Staybrook and Rachel Jocklin belong to GoldGuardian2418. All Omnitrix aliens from Ben 10 mentioned here belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Note: This takes place after Meeting New Out Of This World Friends and before the One Fight Leads To A Tickle Fight.)**

* * *

**The Fire Of Love**

* * *

It had been a month since Ally Drewood, the young 10-year-old girl with long black hair, had come to live with her adoptive parents in the town of Staybrook, California. She had become accustomed to her new life, all thanks to her frequent visits to her cousin, Rachel Jocklin's house at the Grant Mansion. Not only had she gotten along with her cousin, but she had gained a handful of the most unusual beings she ever meet. Aliens. All types of aliens lived at the Grant Mansion, all because they had rescued or met her cousin and had nowhere else to go, but despite their various appearances, Ally loved being around them because they were so kind to her.

One of these aliens that she absolutely adored was a pryonite named Heatblast. Now, she did not meet him at the Mansion; she actually meet him almost a year ago at camp when he saved her from some bullies and helped her come over her fear of fire. Ally had come to like him for he was patient with her and loved being by him. But one day, her bond between him would be much stronger.

* * *

One day, just as school was out, Ally was on her way home for the beginning of the summer vacation. This ment that she could now visit the Grant Mansion almost everyday, and spend time with the aliens, but she knew she could not do it all the time for her parents had no idea that Rachel was living with extra terrestrial.

As she walked over to the road that lead to her street, a hard hand grabbed the collar of her long-sleeved shirt.

"Hey, dummy. Going home like a big baby?" Said the voice of Bud, one of the three bullies that hated her so much for no reason. Not far behind were his two companions, Chad and Mikey.

"Bud, leave me alone. I have to get home." Ally argued but Bud dropped her on the ground.

"And why? What are you going to do if I don't leave you alone?" Bud snarled as he stomped on her foot. "What are going to do? You gonna cry?" He snickered as her heard Ally shriek in pain.

"Hey, let's mess her up. Can we, Bud?" Mikey grinned.

"Dummy girl." Mumbled Chad.

"Be my guest. Let's get her." Bud said as they advanced on her, but Ally got to her feet and ran as fast as she could to the Grant Mansion, but as she made her way up the hill, she tripped on a crack on the sidewalk and fell to the ground.

"Get her!" Shouted Bud and the three bullies attacked, punching her face, and kicking her. Ally tried to fight them off, but they were too strong.

"Please, stop! Leave me alone!" Ally cried, but a sharp kick to the face sent her to the grass and she screamed loudly.

"No way, freak. You asked to be our punching bag, and we're just returning the favor." Bud snarled, ready to kick her again.

Just then, a bright flash came between Ally and Bud, and the boys quickly backed away. The boys were terrified at the being that stood before them. It was Heatblast. He had heard the scuffle as he was propelling himself through the sky and saw that Ally was in trouble and came to her rescue.

"You?" Bud stuttered, for he had almost forgotten the last time he meet the pyronite, back at the camp.

"You." Heatblast growled, as he came to them, grabbing Bud and holding him by his t-shirt. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't set you on fire?" He threatened, and to prove his point he used a fore finger to light up a tiny spark about the size of an eyeball and brought to Bud's face, inching it closer and closer.

"N-n-n-n-no! Please, don't kill me! I'll do anything, anything, please!" Pleaded Bud, his eyes watering.

Heatblast only narrowed his eyes as he lowered the teen down, but gave the bullies a warning. "Listen here, If I ever catch you hurting this little girl, or if you ever come near here again, I'll see to it that you're burnt to a crisp, like the dumb, featherless turkeys you all are."

Hearing the threat, Bud, Chad and Mikey ran off, screaming their heads off.

"That takes care of them." Heatblast nodded as he turned his attention to Ally and gasped. Ally was sprawled on the pavement, bruised and bleeding from her nose and mouth. "Ally! Oh no! Ally!" He went over to her, being carefull while lifting her up so he wouldn't hurt her more, but she cringed a bit as she was lifted up in his arms.

"Ow! It hurts, Heatblast." She sobbed in pain.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here, now. Come on, let's get you to Rachel. She'll help you.' Heatblast cooed as he ran to the Grant Mansion, the crying child in his arms.

* * *

He made it just in time, as he reached the Mansion. Rachel was shocked to see her little cousin bruised and bloody, but thank Heatblast for saving her. She was quick to inform Ally's parents and they told her that they would be there right away. Ally didn't have the time to thank Heatblast because she was quickly taken by her parents to the hospital to check her injuries. Luckily, they were not life-threatening and she was soon out by the next day, with the exception of some bandages and cold gauzes to help with the bruises. But Ally didn't care, for she wanted to see her savior. Her parents didn't mind but neither of them knew who Heatblast was, but Rachel carefully fabricated that a friend of hers saw the bullies beating up Ally and saved her, but he would not be at the Mansion because he was out on an errand.

As her parents car pulled out of the drive way, Rachel led Ally to the living room where the pyronite was waiting. Heatblast saw them come in and he walked over to Ally. "I understand that you want to talk to me?" He asked, and Ally nodded.

"I'll give you some time alone." Rachel pardoned as she went out, but hid herself by the wall so she could listen.

Helping Ally to the couch, Heatbalst sat himself down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday." Ally smiled, but then it faded away as she went on. "But, why did you say that you would burn them?"

"Those three had no right to harm you. I just could not bear myself to stand around and watch you get hurt." Heatblast told her, but then Ally pulled herself closer.

"But, why? Would you say that if they tried to hurt some one you didn't know?"

Heatblast saw her point and knew he had to tell the truth. He sighed as he laid his forehead on her forehead and whispered. "Ally, I don't know how to say this, but I'll try my best. I don't know why, but I seem to care about you. Ever since we met, I felt something in me that told me that you needed me, and that I needed you..." He then wrapped his arms around her and said gently, "... I would do anything to protect you, because...I.. I love you, almost like a little sister I never had."

Ally could not believe what Heatblast was telling her. From the way he spoke to her, she knew he was saying all of this from his heart. He did care about her, no, not care, love. He loved her like a sister. She couldn't help but shed one tear as she hugged him with affection. "Thank you, Heatblast. I love you, too." She then looked up at him and said, "Uhh, may I call you 'brother'?"

"Is it okay if I call you 'little sister'?" Heatblast asked playfully, tickling her stomach and she giggled.

"Yeah." She said after he stopped tickling her.

"Then it's settled. We are brother and sister." Heatblast announced as he picked her up and hugged her tight, which she returned with just as much love.

Rachel, still in her hiding place, was amazed as well as breathless by what she had heard, so much in fact, that she put a hand on her heart, sighing with utter ecstasy. She had never saw such love blossom form two life forms so utterly different, could be so much alike that they were one.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(And there you have it. Heatblast and Ally's friendship has now blossomed into something stronger. I hope you all loved it.)**


End file.
